Philosophy of Spog
by Princess-of-Clubs
Summary: Just a Marauders story on what happened could've happened between Lily and James. Umm yeah I like it and I hope you do too. Fluffy. L.J and S.OC lots of sarcasm.
1. Amazing! Chapter 1!

Philosophy of Spog

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer- surprisingly not J.K Rowling. Wait yes I am MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA…..HA that'll teach them. I LIKE PIE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it begins

"POTTER!" screamed Lily! "Get back here!"

"What did you do this time Prongs?" Sirius asked James in a whisper.

"I don't know Padfoot" Replied James "but I am gonna find out."

"Yes my Lily flower?"

"Don't call me that! Why did you do it?"

"That depends, what was it I did this time? "

"You" she started as she took a step towards him, emerald eyes flashing "sabotaged my Transfiguration homework, I have enough trouble in that class without YOU screwing it up for me!" at this point everyone cleared out the common room, knowing that the fireworks were yet to come. It wasn't like she was a mean person, not at all. Its just her temper was as fiery as her ruby hair.

"Lily flower I haven't touched your homework" said James, ruffling his already messy hair which just seemed to infuriate her more_. why does he do that? He always just has to be sooo cool_ (did everyone note the sarcasm?) he was confused, because he honestly didn't do anything (this time). He heard Sirius clear his throat behind him "What did you do Padfoot?"

"Nothing I swear! Ok maybe just a spell to turn all the writing into pig-Latin"

James groaned. Lily continued to rant with James constantly tried to explain that it was Sirius. After a few minutes Sabrina (Lily's best friend) came down from the dorms blocking her ears "LILY STOP YELLING!" and since Sabrina was a loud person even when not shouting the yelling stopped. "Now James, what happened?"

"Lily thinks I wrecked her homework"

"IT'S ALL IN GIBBERISH!"

"Lils my darling STOP YELLING! Anything more you want to add James?"

"Sirius used a spell to make it all in pig Latin" at this Sabrina snorted discreetly (yeah right, although I suppose it is better than hysterics)

"Oi! Is there a reversal spell Sirius?" she asked the man with black hair and grey eyes who was trying to sneak out. This was such a Sirius thing to do; both he and James were the heartthrobs of the school (too bad they knew it hey) buff bods all around! Their friends Remus aka Moony (also buff) and Peter aka Wormtail (unlike all the others, short with watery eyes) made up the rest of the Marauders, a group who have dedicated themselves to pranking the rest of the school (especially Slytherins or more specifically Severus Snape aka Snivellus) Sirius and James were the ringleaders, James is the Quidditch Captain and Head Boy (or the jock, yet unfairly still getting the highest grade in the year.) Sirius is the effortlessly cool one (sexy beast and again unfairly smart) Remus is the smart studious one (or the werewolf) and Wormtail is the … traitor? (Not quite yet, we will stick with pity friend).

Lily Evans is our fiery redhead our most esteemed Head Girl, too smart for her own good and studies hard to get her top grades (unlike James). As mentioned before Sabrina Destiny is her best friend with brown CURLY hair, unlike Lily (am I the only one that noticed that everyone always seems to have straight hair) loud, friendly and actually friends with the Marauders, go her sense of humour!

Now back to the situation at hand "SIRIUS! Is there a reversal spell or not?"

"Ummmm not that I know of…"

"Damn! Jamsie are you going to help our wonderful Lily here redo her homework?"

"What are you doing" Lily said in a harsh whisper pulling Sabrina aside "what do you think you're playing at?"

"Lily darling just because you are blind to the fact that Jamsie over there loves you…"

"No he doesn't!"

"Riiiight (again see the sarcasm) minus the fact he is always staring at you, seriously take into account the smile on his face now..." indeed James was smiling, actually he looked like a fool his grin was so big. "And before you go into how much you hate him think about how much he has changed this year. Now he is ALMOST a normal person! But then again who wants to be normal, certainly not I!" This was said as Lily was opening her mouth to say something. "Lily you know what the right thing to do is."

"I know I know it's just …ARGH! He is so infuriating though!"

"Lily."

"Fine!" Lily let out a frustrated scream and stomped over to where Sirius and James were still standing "Can I please speak with you for a minute James?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Of course my Lily flower"

"Not helping" Sabrina mouthed to James.

(Note these next conversations are being held at the same time)

-

"Umm… well… since this is our last year and I'm Head Girl and you're Head Boy and you don't seem to be…. A complete prat I was wondering if you would like to call a truce." Lily stuttered

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and I try to be friends?" Replied James (with that stupid grin still on his face) "it seems to work well enough for you and Remus" Lily growled.

"But that's REMUS! He's….well Remus and you're…." Lily trailed off. "FINE" she gave in. they shook hands and the smile on James's face got bigger (we didn't think that was possible did we) and looked like it might never leave _she is willing to be friends with me! YAY!_. Lily started to walk away. _what have I gotten into? And why was I mad in the first place? Oh wait a second..._ "Umm James?"

"Yes Lily flower?"

"Will you please help me with my transfiguration homework? Please?" she said while giving her best puppy dog eyes possible.

"You know Sirius does that the best."

"What?"

"The puppy dog eyes."

-

"Pfft you know they are gonna get together"

"I know it's so obvious"

"Lily just has to realise how much she cares for him. We already know that he cares for her."

"No dah. He never shuts up about her "Lily is the best" "Lily is so pretty" blah blah blah."

"Well at the wedding I will be maid of honour and you can be best man."

"Deal!"

"So any more pranks I should know about happening soon?"

"Nope, it's terrible! Ever since James became Head Boy he turned boring on us! So any ideas would be appreciated thank you."

Sabrina thought about this "Hmmm how about you make everyone do the chicken dance!"

"Chicken dance?"

"You know "quack quack quack quack, flap flap flap flap, wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, clap clap clap clap" while doing the actions. (Go the chicken dance!) Now some people might be embarrassed by doing the chicken dance but not especially weird ones such as Sabrina.

"That is awesome! And we can get… umm the plates and stuff to sing! Its brilliance I say! Sheer brilliance! Of course there will be details to work out… but that's what Remus is for!"

"Well I am glad you are happy! Now I have to deal with the problem at hand…"

"Problem?"

"Chocolate cravings and no chocolate." Sabrina groaned "man this bites."

"Well that I can fix" Sirius grinned.

"How?"

"It's a surprise!" and disappeared into the boys dorms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love you all

Princess of Clubs


	2. Wow its chapter 2!

Philosophy of Spog

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer- surprisingly not J.K Rowling. Wait yes I am MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA…..HA that'll teach them. I LIKE PIE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Well I am glad you are happy! Now I have to deal with the problem at hand…"_

"_Problem?"_

"_Chocolate cravings and no chocolate." Sabrina groaned "man this bites."_

"_Well that I can fix" Sirius grinned._

"_How?"_

"_It's a surprise!" and disappeared into the boys dorms._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Lily and James had started talking while trying to fix the sabotaged homework. (Hehehe Pig Latin) "What are you doing in the Christmas holidays?" asked Lily idly while still trying to figure out what her work said (apparently she was never taught pig Latin, shame it's such a valuable skill in life).

"Nothing. Sirius will be staying with us as per usual and I am pretty sure Remus is coming as well."

"What does Peter do?"

"His parents won't let him come over so he stays at home and does… actually I have no idea."

"He always seems to be such a tag along though."

"He is our friend, for reasons unbeknown to most."

Lily looked at her watch then glanced over at Sabrina who was now standing by herself. "Hmmm I wonder what she is gonna do."

"Huh?"

"Well since this is Sabrina and it is now 10:56 I would say the chocolate cravings have started and she already ate the last of the honeydukes."

"And how do you know this?"

"Hmmm she does the same thing every Thursday night at quarter to 11, weird predictable Sabrina" _well this is weird; I am actually getting along with him….damn it! I hate it when Sabrina's right_

"Ok…." _I cannot believe she is actually talking to me. Me! Ok ok calm down clam down be cool. _James ran his fingers through his hair.

_damn his stupid habit! IT'S NOT COOL_! "James why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The stupid hair thing!" said Lily, the frustration creeping into her voice.

"Oh sorry, nervous habit." (Ooooo nice save by James) _ok…it's still not cool though_ (Lily's thought) James shot her grin number 6 (the heart-warming reassuring one) Lily felt her breath skip. no no no this CANNOT be happening

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This my dear is one of the keys of our great success" Sirius exclaimed while holding out a piece of parchment.

"Spare parchment?"

"Pffft. Spare parchment indeed! "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"" and the map started appearing.

"Oh My God! "The Marauders Map" wait a second…you guys made this?" Sabrina exclaimed while examining the map.

"Yup" replied Sirius.

"Took us so long" added Remus coming down the stairs, Peter followed closely behind.

"The guys are coming with us." Said Sirius "as much as I would like to have you to myself."

"Coming? Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens! Where else? I mean we could go to Hogsmeade but that would take too long…"

"Why?"

"Because the secret passages take too long."

"But how did you learn about the secret passages?"

"My dear we are Marauders, we can do whatever we want!"

"B-b-b-but…"

"Just watch out for teachers on the Map"

"B-b-b-but…"

"Guys I think we should go before her brain gives up…" Remus murmured.

"Too right Moony. Off we go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We could lock them in a tower."

"We could lock them in the dungeons."

"We could handcuff them together."

"Oooo pink fluffy handcuffs!"

"Of course."

"Or we could leave them to work it out for themselves" chimed in Remus.

The others exchanged a look "but that's no fun!" they called in unison.

"Moony why do you always insist on spoiling our fun?"

"It gives me such great pleasure though."

"Peter what is that you're eating?"

"Peanut butter and cheese, want some?"

"No thanks mate, I'll stick with chocolate"

"What's with the chocolate cravings anyway?" asked Sirius.

"No idea whatsoever. Every Thursday I get chocolate cravings at quarter to 11."

"You even have a specific time!" Peter was incredulous.

"Mhmm what is that strange?"

"Not at all" cough freak cough. Sabrina just smiled sweetly; she knew about Remus's condition, she wasn't the only 'Freak' here. "But you guys love me anyways don't you?"

"Of course."

"No doubt about it."

"Absolutely." (Awww look at the cuties)

"Wait a second how come we didn't know about this before then?" Peter was still confused "we have been friends for how many years and I never noticed before."

"Because normally I have chocolate put away… or Lily does for me." Sabrina looked sheepish "but I ate the last of the Honeydukes last time…hehe…"

"I knew." Remus decided to put in. (go Remus!) "I have watched you frantically search before, how much was it that third year ripped you off last time you ran out?"

"Some ridiculous amount but I NEEDED it!"

"Right…" Sirius winked. "Next time I will take you take you to Honeydukes, I promise."

"YAY!"

"Please stop the loudness" Peter whimpered (pathetic rat lol).

"Fine Peter, who are you taking to the ball?"

"Andrea Phoot, in 4th year"

"Hehe Phoot.

"How about you Remus?"

"Emma, but just as friends."

"Riiiight" was said in unison as they all rolled their eyes.

"Who are you taking Padfoot?"

"Heather Monty."

"From Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah." Sabina's face fell; she quickly put a fake smile to cover up her disappointment. "What about you Sabrina?"

"Nobody."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Nobody asked me…"

"I think people are scared of you." Peter put in.

"But that's not right, you're the best!" Sirius was outraged, how could people do this to her! She was so individual and she was always happy! She rocked!

"Riiiight." Was Sabrina's reply. "It's no big deal"

"She is right, there's still over a week to go, plus going stag is soooo in fashion right now" at this Sabrina laughed

"Whatever, its all good mate!"

Sirius decided a change of subject was in order "so what do you think our chances against Ravenclaw are?"

"Well since James got that 3rd year as seeker our chances are fantastic as per usual, we rock! Go Gryffindor Go Gryffindor!" Sabrina started chanting while doing a dance.

"We will so blow them out of the water…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love you all

Princess of Clubs


	3. OMG! Unbelievable! Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!

A shout out to people that reviewed

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish** Thank you! As a present in return I will give you an Anzac biscuit, an opal and a badly sung copy of Waltzing Matilda and the national anthem "Australians all let us rejoice…"

**Moony4Moony** YAY! You were the first person to review that wasn't my best friend… I am glad you like Sabrina, so do I (shut up Lauren)

And thanks to Lauren, you rock chickabee!

I will finish this story because I promised if I had even 1 reader I would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sirius decided a change of subject was in order "so what do you think our chances against Ravenclaw are?"_

"_Well since James got that 3rd year as seeker our chances are fantastic as per usual, we rock! Go Gryffindor Go Gryffindor!" Sabrina started chanting while doing a dance._

"_We will so blow them out of the water…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile James and Lily were talking and Lily was wondering where the others were. Ok Sabrina NEEDS a pager, how can she leave me with him! Although admittedly he is pretty cute…No he's not! I swear that wasn't me! Ah crap!

"Lily flower I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Christmas ball."

"What so now we're friends you though you would start asking me out again." Lily was livid "I thought you had changed!"

"Lily flower I just thought we could go as friends because as heads we have to open the ball together anyway." James explained.

"Oh, sorry." Lily looked sheepish.

"It's ok Lily flower, I've been an idiot for 7 years; it's a wonder you would agree to be friends at all."

"I would love to go to the ball as friends." Lily answered his original question. James gave Lily his number 5 smile (reassuring). "Do you know where the others are?" (Yup that topic change was REAL subtle)

"Probably down at the kitchens."

"You know where the kitchens are?"

"Of course my dear I am a Marauder, you just need to tickle a pear…"

"Yes, tickling a pear would solve all my problems in life!"

"Of course tickling a pear would solve all problems, you mean you haven't tried it before! Shock, Horror!" (Yup that sarcasm is REALLY hard to spot…) Now at this Lily couldn't help but laugh "you're an idiot you know that."

"You love me anyway" was James's reply along with number 4 charming grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. She is so beautiful when she laughs…

"Yeah right you conceited twit." But it somehow lacked the venom it would have had previously. (Plus she was smiling but nobody needs to know that….) "So the kitchens are…"

"Behind a painting but I need to know if I can trust you first."

"Umm should I be scared?"

"Wait here for a second." and with that James ran up to his dorm… (They seem to do that a lot.) He returned a second later with a silvery cloaky thing. "Come here."

"What is that?"

"An invisibility cloak, a family heirloom." He held out his hand "are you coming or not?" and with only a moments hesitation Lily stood under the cloak hmm this feels weird. They moved along the hallway, James whispering directions in her ear (which by the way was wreaking havoc on her emotions. Hehe) she could feel his breath on the back of her neck yes it is completely normal to feel tingly when someone is standing in such close proximately, especially when he smells really, really good…no he doesn't! Crap I did it again didn't I.

"See the still life? Just tickle the pear." James whispered.

"I can't believe I actually have to tickle a pear." Was Lily's hushed reply as she lightly tickled the pear. It giggled and Lily found herself in the kitchens.

"Well howdy darlins, what brings you to these here parts?" called out Sabrina (well really what did you expect?) "Did you finish your homework?"

"I just had some friends missing but I am more then happy just to have Lily flower and you instead." Was James's reply, winking. (Again!)

"Yeah James really helped." Lily told Sabrina, who had walked over.

"Pardon me? Did you say something?" Sabrina said mockingly.

"Fine, you were right." Sabrina grinned.

"I love it when you say that! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Jamsie here is not as bad as I was inclined to believe." At this James started to grin stupidly again.

"Hey Prongsie!" was called out.

"Padfoot! Where are the others?" Just then Remus and Peter stepped into view. "Never mind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well I suppose we should head up…. Although I really don't want to"

"Classes to fail…"

"Mischief to make…"

"Kiddies to torture…"

"HEY!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Riiight…"

"The coast is clear.

"Alright off we go"

"Onwards and upwards!"

"Guys lets just go" Lily butted in. They made it upstairs only having to dodge Mrs Norris once. (Ok let's pretend Mrs Norris is young and….well alive.) "I swear I am going to kill that cat." Sirius heard Sabrina mutter. He grinned, these thoughts mirrored his own. Before they knew it they were at the fat lady. "Twinkle toes." (TWINKLE TOES! What the hell!) "Sorry" was the curt reply received from the fat lady. "You boys have come in late for the last time."

"B-b-b-but."

"You should have been in bed hours ago young lady!"

"You're going to leave us out here with them!"

"Serves you right!" (Perhaps slightly out of character lol.)

Crap, Crap, Crapity crap crap "Well guys, what do we do now?" Lily asked the group. They all exchanged glances "Room of requirement?"

"Oh yeah"

"Room of what now?"

"Requirement, dah!"

"Guys lets go, McGonagall is coming."

"Yeah going now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wish me luck, I am spending the weekend kayaking in a competition (why do I get myself into these things?) Will update next week I promise.

Please ignore all bad paragraphs and stuff, I am still getting used to you all, review if the evil brain eating chickens haven't tried to kill you or if the toaster hasn't properly formulated his evil scheme yet…


	4. Can you believe it's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!

I apologize for the short chapter but if I get reviews I will update again this week nudge nudge wink wink

I STILL LOVE YOU **lunakmerry,** **official cheeky devil, Moony4Moony, marauder-chick101, fork-tofu-pingpong-fish** aaaand **LAUREN!** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

well on we go!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Crap, Crap, Crapity crap crap "Well guys, what do we do now?" Lily asked the group. They all exchanged glances "Room of requirement?" _

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Room of what now?"_

"_Requirement, dah!"_

"_Guys lets go, McGonagall is coming."_

"_Yeah going now."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what do I do?"

"Think about what you want. Think really hard."

Just then a door appeared. James held it open for Lily then followed her in. "Thanks James" came not from Lily but everyone else (I just cannot spot the sarcasm in this story…) Sirius opened the dor for everyone else "Thank you Sirius!" Was an actual enthusiastic reply from Sabrina. (Yay! I stopped the sarcasm!) They went in and saw a replica of the Gryffindor common room with the exception of 6 beds lined up against the far wall (wow big room) and there were even pyjamas on the end of the bed (handy).

"Oooo." Exclaimed Lily.

"AS IF it picked out those PJ's I swear I will kill whoever did this!"

"Hehe…"

"Not funny Sirius! Give me your shirt!"

"What! Why!"

"Well I am not sleeping in THAT now am I?"

"But…Damn! Fine, here you go."

"Cheers darling." Everyone got ready and started calling out goodnights. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Sweet dreams!"

"Shut up, sleep time."

"Pfft!" Nevertheless they all fell asleep (eventually).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Lily woke up first and looked at her watch (lets pretend it works at Hogwarts) "Ok half an hour late to double potions…this is not good." She said to nobody in particular (she was the only one awake remember) she went to wake Sabrina up "GET UP NOW!"

"But mummy I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you…" she mumbled before turning over and going back to sleep. (Yup REAL helpful Sabrina) she moved onto Remus "get up please…" and another spectacular mumble and no amount of shaking would wake him up. "Last resort it is" "James please wake up, please…" She lent over him and gave him a shake. "Please wake up."

"Sirius Leave me alone." But he actually opened his eyes (unlike the others) "nope you're defiantly not Sirius." A massive smile on his face, "what can I do for you my dear Lily flower?"

"Well since we are already 40 minutes late for potions what do you suggest we do?"

"Well first we should wake up everyone else, and I would be happy to take care of that." A mischievous smile on his face (number 9) "I suggest we get ready in time for transfiguration, we're already too late for potions, unless you want detention, although Slughorn does like us… nah still not worth the risk."

"Good plan, yes I like that plan."

"That was suggested when you said good plan, but I do get your point." "And now for the others, MWAHAHAHAHAA!" a second later a scream and several yells were heard.

"Was the cold water really entirely necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was." Sirius growled.

"I will get my revenge Prongs my GOOD friend."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh and if you wanted to review that would be good because I love thinking people like my story and if I am deluding myself I think I have the right to know so if you haven't been attacked by the flesh eating zombies or evil TV remotes leave a review! I'll give you a big hug and a piece of pie! I like pie…

By the way i really hate kyacking...


	5. Chapter 5, Astonishing!

Ur book is clo

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! breaks down into hysterical tears

Apparently my author notes at random points in the story are irritating. Please tell me if you agree with this or not. Of course I will just ignore them but it is always nice to know lol.

**BusBuddies **Thank you for the Luna thing, that was a mistake but as for the rest, MEH. That means I appreciate your opinion but if you don't like the story or the way it is written just don't read it. You no likee, you no readee. (a quote from Lauren)

"_Was the cold water really entirely necessary?"_

"_Yes, yes it was." Sirius growled._

"_I will get my revenge Prongs my GOOD friend."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After arriving back in the common room after showering, getting dressed and such (also locating missing homework) they headed to transfiguration, except for Peter who did... something. He didn't make NEWT level transfiguration. (Leave me alone, apparently it takes them a long time to do things and we all know Peter is hopeless.) "Thank you again James for helping fix my homework although I will have to get Sirius back, vengeance will me mine!"

"Its all good Lily flower, I am just so glad you could lower yourself to even consider being friends with me." This line was delivered with dazzling smile number 3. (Flattery will get you everywhere). "And I would be more then happy to help you get Sirius… any ideas?"

"Just one…" Lily started whispering her plan to James.

It was transfiguration and Sabrina had done the assignment and Lily had…well given it a go. It had changed! Just not into a bird (I don't care which one!) instead she had a teddy bear that was trying to kill her and Sabrina. In the midst of hiding under the table from her killer teddy Sabrina decided to have a chat to Lily "you and Jamsie dear were getting very close before" nudge nudge wink wink Lily felt a blush beginning to rise I didn't do anything! Stop blushing now! Dammit! "Nothing! I was just plotting revenge on Sirius."

"Yeah right mate, tell that to the tomato coloured face."

"Really I pinky swear!"

"Hmm since you wouldn't break a pinky promise perhaps you are telling the truth, perhaps you WANTED something to happen!"

"HAHA good one! Just because he isn't as bad as he used to be…" the conversation was put on halt due to the male in question materializing under the desk "do you ladies require some assistance?"

"If you would be so kind, good Sir." Was Lily's reply. (All of this being rather ridiculous because they were hiding from a Teddy Bear) James helped the two up and while he was fixing the teddy (whom Sabrina had christened George) and teaching Lily how to do the spell properly Sabrina went to see Sirius and Remus (who along with James completed their work within the first 10 minutes) "Look at the lovebirds! And I don't mean the actual birds perched on the chandelier."

"I know! When will they get together already?"

Remus snickered "They're not the only ones."

"I'm not following, who are you talking about Remus?"

"Please elaborate Moony."

Remus smirked. "I'm sure you will figure it out, eventually." He said as he walked away (to see his GIRLFRIEND! snorts don't tell him I told you…)

"What's up with that?"

"No idea. So what are you doing in the holidays?"

"Staying here, mum wanted to go to Paris with her new boyfriend. So what do you have planned for the holidays Siri?"

"Nothing, just staying with James again." Sabrina knew about Sirius's family so didn't push the matter. She started petting Sirius parrot who was saying phrases like "Sirius is a sexy beast." And "I wish I was like Sirius."

"You know it's not fair."

"What?"

"That you three are so bloody good at everything."

"I know but your… sparrow is…pretty?"

"Riiiight, nice try mate. You have a parrot that sings your praises!"

"Come on Sab, stop fishing for compliments." And with that Sirius whispered something to the parrot. "Sabrina is the best" the parrot squawked. "Awww thank you Sirius."

"It only speaks the truth, especially about me." The parrot was still going "everybody wishes they looked as good as Sirius" "He is the coolest of the cool."

"His name is Bob."

"Why?"

"Because the bird is cool and Bob is the best name ever, well tied with Fred anyway."

"But he's my bird!"

"Do you disagree with the name?"

"Not at all!"

"B-b-b-but…" Sirius grinned

"Yes my dear?"

"Never mind." (You would think Sabrina is stupid but she isn't) "So what do we have next?"

"After lunch is Care of Magical Creatures. Then tonight you and I have astronomy."

"A truly wise man never plays leapfrog with a unicorn."

"Deep, very deep" Sabrina went back to her seat to hear McGonagall give the homework then they were dismissed.

During lunch they sat at their usual table with only one difference, Lily was sitting next to James instead of as far away as possible (remember Sabrina has always been friends with them so it fits for the girls to sit with them) Sabrina and Sirius were still laughing at Lily's carnivorous teddy bear (George) and retelling the tale with much gusto for Peter who was almost wetting himself from laughing so hard. After launch Sirius, Sabrina, Remus and James Headed off to Care of Magical Creatures while Peter went to Divination and Lily headed to Arithmancy (you guys really need to ignore my bad spelling.) Now this was a class Sabrina truly excelled at (think Hermione like answers but a true love for the creatures.) "Now class." began Professor Kettleburn "today we will be continuing our study in griffins. Can anyone tell me why they are endangered?" Sabrina put up her hand.

"People hunt them because their feathers fly truer (they don't miss their target) and lies cannot be told around them." (The pen is blue!)

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor. Now where are they found?" the class continued. Sabrina was enthralled with the lesson, Remus was looking on with polite interest, James had a dopey expression on his face, (he was daydreaming about Lily) and Sirius kept staring at Sabrina, he couldn't help it! She just seemed to capture his attention and he couldn't understand why, lately he hadn't even gone on any real dates, those girls and his fan-club were just annoying him, it was getting ridiculous! He had only asked Heather to the ball because she wouldn't stop bugging him about it. And there was nothing he could do about it.

At the end of lessen they all went their respective ways. Remus went off to find Emma his friend…cough girlfriend cough. James and Sirius went to get ready for Quidditch practice while Sabrina headed to the lake where she had organised to meet Lily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok I take back what I said, I am happy in my bubble where everyone reads my story and absolutely loves it. Has the turkey gained control yet? If not could you please review? If you review I'll give you a Vegemite sandwich and a Tim Tam….


	6. YAY! Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! breaks down into hysterical tears

**Moony4Moony**, **official cheeky devil** and **lunakmerry** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

And **official cheeky devil **Lauren is my best friend, she lives in Adelaide like me and is 16. her pen name is **Bringer of Insanity** and everyone should read her stories because she is a much better author than me. And it was her who put that little bit in the summery of the story; she has access to all of my files….dammit that might be bad lol.

_-_

_-_

_At the end of lessen they all went their respective ways. Remus went off to find Emma his friend…cough girlfriend cough. James and Sirius went to get ready for Quidditch practice while Sabrina headed to the lake where she had organized to meet Lily._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lily my chicken, how are ya?"

"I swear if you were anyone else I would have to demand a better pet name, it could be considered offensive."

"Ahhhh but I am ME so you are required to let me call you whatever I want. That's the best friend's privilege."

"Oh by the way James and I are going to the Ball together, just as friends."

"WHAT! WHEN THIS HAPPEN! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER! Sabrina screamed. And EVERYONE heard. I mean everyone like in the tallest tower INSIDE Hogwarts people still heard.

"I had forgotten until just now" this wasn't the case Lily had thought of pretty much nothing else which scared her. "It happened last night; since we have to open the Ball together anyway he suggested we go as friends." She neglected to mention the fact that she had been scared to get the reaction she did.

"So what is happening with you two anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Lily love I saw you and James in transfiguration."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

"Nothing is going on! I have discovered he is a good friend."

"I told you so! What made you decide to befriend him this time anyway? He has been trying become friends for years! Well at least make you his girlfriend, why is now any different?"

"Because HE is different, he hasn't asked me out all year! He has grown up."

"And he is really cute."

"Yeah – I mean NO HE'S NOT!

"Ha-ha! I told you so!"

"He is just a friend."

"Riiiight"

"What about you and Sirius?

"Who and who now?"

"Sabs whenever I even mention his name you smile." indeed this was true, she now had a dopey grin that rivalled James (lets all poke fun at James!) "I do not!"

"Sweetie, look in the mirror"

"I WILL NOT! Ignorance is bliss! So what are your plans for tonight?"

"That subject change wasn't even subtle! Nevertheless I concede, I am going to have a quiet one."

"Darling you are friends with the Marauders it is never a 'quiet one'" they chatted about nothing in particular. (Just contemplating the meaning of life…)

-

-

When everyone met back up in the common room later the girls were surprised to find the boys had actually decided to have a quiet night. Because Remus was feeling under the weather, in other words it was a full moon the next night. It was getting towards midnight they were sitting and they had already played wizards chess, exploding snap and vetoed strip poker they were currently playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare James."

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat the mystery Bertie botts bean."

"Oooooo" exclaimed James, "nice one" he walked over to where they had put the gross smelling brown bean. (3 guesses what it is) "I am gonna regret this…" was said as he chewed and swallowed. "Ah man that is 27 kinds of nasty" he said while gagging, he went to sit down but instead ran to the bathroom. They heard retching sounds and Lily went to see if he was ok, the rest sat there laughing (that would be me to.) he came back in with Lily.

"Ok, payback time Peter truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Wormtail!" Sirius admonished "Where's your sense of pride? Are you a marauder or not!"

"Fine dare."

"I dare you to…tell McGonagall that she looks beautiful at breakfast."

"Argh, fine."

"Truth or dare Sabrina." Peter asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Remus."

"Fine!" Sabrina kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Hey!"

"You didn't specify where or for how long. Ha-ha." It was her turn to ask. "Truth or dare Sirius."

"Dare" (to much stupid Gryffindor pride and bravery I swear.)

"I dare you to tell SNAPE he looks pretty tomorrow at breakfast." Sirius growled.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Touché, I can indeed." She replied while giving her most innocent look.

"Ok I will do it. I will rule the world MWAHAHAHAHAA" (I love random comments don't you?)

"Ok can I have Australia?"

"Sure, anything for you." After that everyone just started talking (in other words I ran out of dares) Sabrina was leaning against Sirius on a couch, Remus and Lily were sitting on the ground and James and Peter were sitting on separate armchairs. Sabrina was just listening to everyone and watching the fire, and thinking hows Sirius was really comfortable. Sirius noticed the conversation was strangely empty, he looked at Sabrina and felt his heart skip a beat, she was sleeping, still resting against him using his shoulder as a pillow. She looked so innocent, like an angel. ah damn, stupid feelings. Not only am I sinking, I'm drowning here!

Meanwhile James, Lily and Remus were chatting about whatever. James was still trying to convince Lily he was a good guy, what he didn't realise was she already knew. It was so weird, they hadn't been on speaking terms for long but already she realise the mistake she had made in thinking he was an egotistical prat or toerag as she had once said. Well maybe it wasn't a mistake because he was back then but he wasn't now, he had really changed. Remus was watching everyone as he often did and made note of everything, Peter was oblivious. They all decided to go to bed minus Sabrina who was already asleep. While they all went Sirius was trying to wake her up. "Sabrina you know you're gonna have to wake up now." He was shaking her lightly. "Come on, please."

"I wear the cheese; the cheese does not wear me." She mumbled.

"As useful as that is you need to wake up." Surprisingly she actually realised what was going on. "Sirius." Slurred Sabrina "pie is where?" Sirius using his handy dandy Sabrina translator he got "what's going on?"

"You need sleep and here probably isn't the best place."

"Sure it is." Was her sleepy reply as she snuggled up to him further.

"You're not gonna move are you?"

"Nope." She was already closing her eyes. Sirius didn't actually mind, he was pretty happy there. He summoned a blanket and placed it over them, put his arm around her and fell asleep as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you go, tell me what you think by reviewing if Ted the stalker chicken from hell hasn't gotten to you yet (he is Lauren's pet).

I love you all

Sally


	7. Fair dinkum, its chapter 7!

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! Or do I…MWAHAHAHAHAAA nope wait I own nothing.

**themarauders4ever** thanks umm I'm sure what you are saying is correct in literal translation but I use the Encarta dictionary on word and it says _Touché- a word used to acknowledge that somebody has made an especially witty, penetrating, or cogent remark, usually in retaliation. _I really love dictionaries. Hehe I have 3 in my room.

Well I was gonna update sooner because I got heaps of reviews but I didn't get one from **lunakmerry **who has reviewed for all previous chapters and I was inconsiderately waiting for one. So here is a slightly longer chapter for all the awesome people that reviewed.

-

"_You need sleep and here probably isn't the best place."_

"_Sure it is." Was her sleepy reply as she snuggled up to him further._

"_You're not gonna move are you?"_

"_Nope." She was already closing her eyes. Sirius didn't actually mind, he was pretty happy there. He summoned a blanket and placed it over them, put his arm around her and fell asleep as well. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Sirius woke up to find Sabrina was still snuggled up against him but she was laughing silently. He looked at her quizzically and she just pointed to his forehead. He got up and looked in the mirror. It took him a second to figure out what it said. "Jerking the gherkin?" he went back to the couch.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina whispered the meaning into his ear and he growled.

"Who did this!"

"I think that will have to wait till everyone wakes up." Sirius noticed that they were still the only ones in the common room.

"But then people will see me." Sabrina laughed.

"I know. Alternatively we could try to remove it. Who have you annoyed lately anyway?"

"Nobody just a couple of Slytherins, Snivellus and…oh no!"

"What?"

"LILY!"

"Oh yeah, man sucked in. Who knows what charm she used, bites to be you." Sirius tried all the reversal spells he knew, Sabrina just sat there laughing "jerking the gherkin!" she finally composed herself, only laughing every so often. "Should we research in the library?"

"Thank you!" Sirius looked relieved. "Hopefully we can fix it before everyone else wakes up." (Think about it, nobody is awake early on a Saturday.) They spent the next hour trying to remove the charm. They went back to the common room, to find Lily and James sitting there laughing. "Jerking the gherkin!" Lily gasped then started laughing again.

"When will I be able to remove it?"

"Midnight tonight."

"What!" Sirius was indignant. "I didn't do anything!"

"Except turn all my homework into PIG LATIN!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Midnight it will wear out. Guess you will have to go to Hogsmeade with it on. HA HA!"

"B-b-b-but."

"Hey that's my line!"

"You cant do this to me Lily, think of my reputation."

"Awww poor diddums. Surprisingly I DON'T CARE!" Lily was getting worked up again. Everyone else saw the warning signs for another tantrum so Sabrina offered to take her down to breakfast.

Sirius decided to take his plight to James. "Prongs my friend, how do I take this off?"

"Sorry Padfoot the lady is a master of charms."

"Yes but only YOU could have put in enough power required to stop ME."

"Too true my friend, but you see I promised Lily flower I would help her, not you."

"You are picking HER over ME!" (He seems to make a big deal out of people...)

"Padfoot. Lets face it…yes."

"MATE!"

"Consider yourself luck you didn't have a date for today."

"I know, I just got bored of Bonnie."

"How many is that already this month?"

"Only 3"

"Riiight tell the truth now."

"Fine, 4."

"Padfoot!" James admonished. "Normally they at least last a week, what's up?"

"I don't know, they are all the same shallow people."

"That has never bothered you before."

"I know, I don't understand it either."

"Want breakfast?"

"You know it!" was the reply James got. They headed down to the main hall, leaving Remus and Peter a cough nice cough present in their shoes (hehe Slime). When they got to the great hall it was still relatively empty but anyone who saw Sirius's head automatically started laughing or looked confused until someone whispered the meaning then they would start laughing too. Sabrina and Lily were still snickering when they arrived at the table. "Looks like you got lucky Sirius, Snape is nowhere to be seen, but Peter still has to talk to McGonagall."

"Dude I suppose I should really have gotten ready before coming down here" Sabrina mentioned after a few minutes. "I'll be back in a few." She left to have a shower and whatever else (I'm sure hearing about her brushing her teeth isn't that fascinating).

Meanwhile Snape had come into the great hall for breakfast. Lily nudged Sirius "heres your chance!"

"Do I have too?" Sirius pleaded.

"Yep." Remus put in, to tell the truth he found this whole situation rather amusing.

"But Sabrina isn't even here…"

"So what? A dare is a dare."

"You can't make me do this!"

"Are you saying you're a chicken?"

"WHAT! How dare you say that!"

"Not my fault your being a chicken" and with that James, Remus and Lily all started clucking, Peter was too busy laughing to bother doing anything. Sirius started growling again. He finally got up "I'll show you, I'll show all of you!" he walked over to where Snape was sitting. The rest of the hall watched silently, anything involving Sirius and Snape was guaranteed to be entertaining.

"What do you want Black?" Snape snarled.

"Just to tell you something."

"And what would that be blood traitor? Not that anything you have to say could be worthwhile anyway."

"I just wanted to mention how pretty you look today sweetums."

"I love the declaration on your forehead" butted in Sirius's evil cousin Bellatrix Black.

"Oh I know!" and with that Sirius bowed to everyone in the hall.

"Damn" Lily whispered to the rest of the marauders "he made Snape look like the fool."

"Yeah, but overall I would say Sirius is gonna look like the bigger fool for the rest of the day."

"Oh yeah…hehe I rule!"

Meanwhile Snape had stood up in his chair along with Sirius's evil cousin Bellatrix Black. Wands were out even though they were in the great hall and teachers could see. James come up behind Sirius and started pulling him back "you have said what you needed to just let it go." James whispered in Sirius's ear.

"Yeah your right" Sirius said to James. "Bye sweetie!" He called out to Snape and blew him a kiss as he walked off.

They could feel the Slytherins fuming as they walked off. They went to sit down again when everybody else burst into applause. I mean who doesn't appreciate a good morning show.

They just went back to their previous conversations. Now it was Peter's turn. He walked up to McGonagall and gave a little speech. He considered himself lucky, he only got one detention for impertinence (well really what did you expect). He walked back to the table where the rest of the group were laughing. They went on with both dares now completed. As they waited for Sabrina to turn up so they could head into Hogsmeade they finished eating their breakfast and continued talking.

As Sabrina was walking back down to the great hall she ran into a seventh year Hufflepuff (she had been walking backwards) who she knew from Care of Magical Creatures, his name was…John (yes that'll do) "sorry man."

"No problems, I wanted to find you anyway."

"Oh, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me."

Sabrina weighed up her options she could a) go by herself or b) go with a nice guy. Wow that was REALLY hard. "Sure I'd love to."

"Great! See you soon!" he said as Sabrina walked off, he had a massive dopey smile on his face, like the one James wore whenever Lily was even remotely friendly towards him (lets all poke fun at James again!).

When she got back to the great hall they all left for Hogsmeade. They told Sabrina about the completed dares.

"DAMMIT! As if you did it when I wasn't there!" she acted angry but everyone saw the laughter in her eyes, well everyone except Peter.

"We're sorry Sabs we thought you wouldn't mind; it was an excellent opportunity…" Peter started babbling.

"Dude, don't worry." Peter went on babbling about how they didn't mean anything by it. "Seriously man, it's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's all good mate. I think I might have gotten Sirius into more trouble then it is worth though, Snape and his 'friends' might come attack him now they actually have a reason too."

"Now that you don't have to worry about, he can take care of himself. He is a big boy now." At that she smirked and glanced at Sirius who had now gone on with his conversation with Remus.

It was then that Sabrina remembered about what had happened. "Hey guys, looks like I have a date for the ball after all." Something flickered over Sirius's face before he covered it up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well fun! If you don't get the jerking the gherkin thing find an Australian slang dictionary or ask someone who has their mind in the gutter and knows a lot of terms. Or you could review and I MIGHT tell you. So review if the butterflies or banana trees haven't attacked you yet…I'll give you a beer, a meat pie and a lamington…


	8. It’s the extraordinary chapter 8!

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! Can I please own something? No? Not even my nonexistent plot? How about…the dictionaries in my room? No? Fine then, see if I care!

**WINDEY THE FAIREY** YAY someone understands me! I'm so glad you like it!

**official cheeky devil**, **Moony4Moony** and **Spiderlily** I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

**lunakmerry** I'm sorry, I was being presumptuous. You rock!

**Spaceballer **you suck, get over it. (to everyone else, he's a 'friend' from school)

**Brianna Black** and **My-Name-IS-elle** who have never reviewed but have added my story to their favourites.

And Lauren, I still think of that whenever I see the word denial

"_Now that you don't have to worry about, he can take care of himself. He is a big boy now." At that she smirked and glanced at Sirius who had now gone on with his conversation with Remus. _

_It was then that Sabrina remembered about what had happened. _

"_Hey guys, looks like I have a date for the ball after all." Something flickered over Sirius's face before he covered it up. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily was the first to speak "that's great Sabs, who with?"

"John." (That was what I said…wasn't it?)

"Nice one Sabrina, he's that Hufflepuff from COMC (Care of Magical Creatures) isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's a nice guy."

"I know, it should be fun." During this exchange nobody noticed Sirius was keeping silent. "AH CRAP! Now I have to buy a dress."

"Don't worry we'll get one today, I need to as well."

"Well were just soooo organised aren't we."

"I know" they had reached the centre of Hogsmeade.

"Bye guys! Will see you at one, ok?"

"Yup, bye Lily flower! Bye Sabs!"

"Bye Jamsie poo!"

"Really Sabs could your names be any more offensive?"

"Yes, yes they could."

"One day we are gonna come up with a really mean nickname for you aren't we Padfoot." Giving Sirius a nudge, knocking him out of is thoughts.

"Huh? Wha? Yeah yeah whatever Prongs said."

"Riiight. Mean nickname. What will it be?"

"Sugarplum!"

Sabrina laughed at that. "Is that all you got?"

"I did say we would make up a mean nickname ONE DAY not today."

"Pfft, you guys suck."

"Hey come on we have to go!" Lily interrupted.

"Why do you always interrupt us my chicken?"

"Because otherwise nothing would ever get done."

"Fair enough."

"Bye darlings! I will love you now and forever!" called out Sabrina over her shoulder, Lily was dragging her into the formal wear shop. Since Lily was head girl and a muggleborn she had decided muggle clothes were also acceptable instead of just dress robes (in other words I would much rather design and describe dresses then dress robes). They went in and tried on dresses in a whirlwind. They finally decided on 2 dresses. When they had paid and they were walking out Sabrina just had to say something "James is gonna love you even more in that dress."

"Shut up!"

"Hehe Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!"

"First comes love"

"Shut up!"

"Then comes marriage."

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled and sent a withering glare at Sabrina.

"Ok ok I give."

Lily looked at her watch (remember we were pretending she had a watch that worked in and around Hogwarts.)"So Honeydukes?"

"Yep, need to stock up again."

After they left Honeydukes they walked around in a comfortable silence, both thinking about…stuff (take a guess what). They met up with the guys at The Three Broomsticks. Sabrina and Lily noticed that people were still staring at Sirius, pointing and laughing. They also noticed Peter and Remus were snickering as well. "So what did you girls buy?" asked Peter as they all ordered butterbeers.

"Just dresses and chocolate."

"What about you guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Just some supplies."

"School supplies?" Lily asked.

Everyone else burst out into laughter "school supplies! That's a good one!"

"Pranks?"

"Yeah we're doing the chicken dance suggestion, with a few modifications MWAHAHAHAAA!"

"I like it! Who will be doing the chicken dance?"

"Everyone!"

"How are you gonna manage that?"

"Spike the pumpkin juice!" Sirius said while grinning evilly. "Wait, can Lily love here be trusted?"

"Course she can!"

"But is your word enough?" Lily shot him a look. "Ok, ok Lily can be trusted." To tell the truth Lily kinda scared Sirius, he and James had been on the receiving end of a few too many of her well placed hexes. Not even including the nice charm currently affecting his forehead (hehehe) I mean he just recognised her skills in charms and the fact that she in association with McGonagall has got him almost expelled on several separate occasions. Not including the Snape fiasco where he discovered Remus was a werewolf, only by the good graces of Dumbledore was he allowed, actually that particular event put him in Dumbledore's bad books until he had worked the debt off, and apologizing to Snape which almost killed him. Lily discovered James and Sirius were animungi that night. When James ran after Snape she realised he wasn't the useless waste of space she had imagined him to be although his ego was still too big.

"So mass chicken dance, anything else?"

"Yes but it's a surprise."

"…."

"I am not gonna tell you."

"B-b-b-but!"

"Nope, my lips are sealed aren't they Moony."

"Yep, no ones saying anything."

"You suck." (Still a classic hey Lauren)

"Sabs give up; it doesn't look like they're giving in."

"Oh but they will, the stubborn pigheaded one always wins." (Very, very true, I never lose for precisely this reason) they continued to chatter blahdy blah blah. They went home and whatever. On the way home Sabrina cornered Peter "so what else is happening?"

"Not saying."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are not getting anything out of me so don't bother trying."

"So you are saying that you are gonna keep a secret from me."

"Yes."

"Oh well I guess I will have to tell everyone about what happened last year with that 4th year..."

Peter looked panicked. "No! You can't'!"

"Hmmm watch me."

"NO! Not even Remus, James or Sirius knows about that!"

"Well maybe you should just tell me what the surprise is gonna be."

"I can't!"

"Hey Sirius…" Sabrina called out.

"Yes Sabs?" Sirius called back

"ARGH! Fine!" Peter hissed to Sabrina.

"Nothing! Sorry to disturb you." Sirius went back to his conversation with Remus, Lily and James.

"They are gonna spike the pumpkin juice as said but they are also gonna put something in it to make everyone sprout feathers."

"That is awesome!"

"Yeah but you can't say a word."

"Ok, ok." Sabrina's brain was ticking over with visualisations of what it could look like. "This will be fun!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, will it be everyone or will the Gryffindors be excepted?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do but I am not telling you, that wasn't part of the agreement." With this he poked out his tongue and went off to join the others.

"Dammit" Sabrina muttered under her breath, and then she too ran to catch up with the others. "Told you being stubborn paid off, or perhaps that was blackmail…hehe." She whispered to Lily.

"So… spill!

"Nope! HAHA!" and with that Sabrina ran off.

"Dammit" Lily muttered under her breath (wow that sentence looked familiar…) but she continued on with her previous conversation, admittedly giving daggers to Sabrina's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's all for tonight, if I get 5 reviews I will update on Tuesday. If not I'll update later than that, possibly Thursday or Friday. I'm sending the love! Review if you like pie or aren't being mauled by a rabid guinea pig.

Love Sally

Aka Princess-of-Clubs


	9. Stupendous chapter 9!

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! 

Well I got my reviews so I'm updating. That is a hint to anyone who wants the story to be updated soon to keep reviewing. I will update A.S.A.P but that might be a bit hard. Hopefully I will be able to write this weekend and make up for the next chapter that got lost due to technical difficulties(yells at computer). Well I promise SOMETHING will happen soon. Ah and I finish school in 2 weeks so I'll be on holidays and able to write and draw then ).

**official cheeky devil** and you are so much fun! I like being fun, the chicken dance is fun, walking down the street with pink alian antennae is fun! **Dannielle **is fun YAY! I heard Santa goes around in 2 and a half minutes. He is the best guy he always leaves me heaps of pressies hehehe

oh and **Spiderlily **you were right and I changed it if you didn't notice BIG HUG

and I love Dannielle aka **lunakmerry, marauder-chick101, sexyteluguchica, Brianna Black and Moony4Moony. **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

"_Dammit" Sabrina muttered under her breath, and then she too ran to catch up with the others. "Told you being stubborn paid off, or perhaps that was blackmail…hehe." She whispered to Lily._

"_So… spill!_

"_Nope! HAHA!" and with that Sabrina ran off. _

"_Dammit" Lily muttered under her breath (wow that sentence looked familiar…) but she continued on with her previous conversation, admittedly giving daggers to Sabrina's back._

When they got back to the castle Lily automatically headed to the Library to do some 'much needed study' (pfft yeah right) while the Marauders went to go play Quidditch. Well James and Sirius went to play, Remus and Peter watched while Sabrina went to see Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He and Sabrina got along well because they both loved animals granted Hagrid liked them slightly more dangerous although the both aspired to have pet dragons one day.

Remus was just watching James and Sirius fight over the quaffle when he called out "hey guys, I'm going to hospital wing, see ya later?"

"You know it Moony." Remus walked off. Remus felt so lucky at the moment, his friends accepted him for who he was/is (whatever, I am so beyond caring about the tense's used right about now.) they spent so much time learning to be Animungi just to help him deal with his transformations, thanks to them his monthly conversion from mild mannered…person (I really do hesitate to say young man) to werewolf. His friends still stuck with him no matter what, they make what used to be torture sessions fun! His best memories were wondering the streets of Hogsmeade with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. He doubted many people knew as many of the secret passages or hidden rooms as the other Marauders and him, except perhaps Dumbledore. He did occasionally feel bad about betraying Dumbledore, but he just had so much fun when he was out with his friends. Emma was the only one who didn't know, both Lily and Sabrina had figured it out years ago. He was worried about what she would say, she couldn't date a monster. Yes monster even though James only said it was his "Furry little problem". He had to tell Emma soon, he just had to…

Lily was 'studying' in the library at least that was her pretence. In actual fact she was just thinking about stuff, how her life had changed in such a short time ago. It was only two days ago she made peace with James. TWO DAYS! Two days…she knew James was a nice guy but she shouldn't have these feelings, just because she knew James wasn't as bad as she thought it doesn't mean she wanted to feel like this. It was in this factor she wished she still hated him; it was so much easier to deal with loathing then…what was happening. James scared her because she knew he had the potential to have enormous amounts of power but the thing that scared he most was the amount of influence he already had over her and it was only two days…two days…

-

Peter was worried, what if they found out what he was messing with…no, he couldn't risk it; he would just have to be extra careful.

-

Back to James and Sirius, they were talking about whatever guys talk about as well as yelling out obscene threats saying stuff like "you're going down!" or "I own you!"

Sirius had just shouted out "I'll get you for that!"

"Pfft, like hell you will, you can never compare MWAHAHAHAHAA!" (Wow…all my people seem to be evil.) "Race ya?"

"You're on."

"One lap around the lake?"

"Go!" and with that James was off.

"Cheat!" Sirius yelled as he followed. They were racing around fairly close to the ground dodging people and trees when Sirius delivered a well placed elbow and James let go a grunt as he fell into the lake and because he had such great reflexes (right…) he grabbed onto Sirius's leg pulling him into the lake as well. James started laughing and a second later Sirius joined in. They swam to the shore and got their brooms (we are pretending the brooms would stay near by) then set off to Hagrid's hut because it was the closest and they were dripping wet. They knocked on the door and Hagrid answered with a wide smile when he saw who it was. "'ello, wha' brings yeh 'ere?" then he seemed to notice they were dripping wet "c'mon in, lets get yeh dry." As he went to fetch them towels, they notice Sabrina laughing at them.

"What did you guys do now?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison while giving Sabrina their most innocent look.

"Riiight…where are your wands?"

"Umm…somewhere?"

"You left them in your room again didn't you?"

"No! I just kinda hmm rmm nnm gmmmch" Sirius started mumbling unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"Left mine in the locker room."

"Ditto." James put in, actually truth to be told he was fascinated by the scene playing out in front of him. He knew the conversation was nothing special; it's just the way they were arguing. He knew both were fighting for the sake of it, they always seemed to be in these mock fights. If they weren't arguing they were making each other laugh (or laughing at each other). It was entertaining to watch; even he oblivious as he is perceived something there (YAY poking fun of James again! It's only because I love him I make fun of him I swear!) At that moment James noticed Hagrid coming back with towels. James held one up and found he was dwarfed by it. He started laughing and the others decided to finally come out of their world. Sirius took a towel from Hagrid with a simple "cheers" and started drying himself off. "What were you and Sabs here doing before anyway?"

"We was jus' discussing hippogriffs."

"Yeah, we were talking about how good it would be if we could study them in Care of Magical Creatures but apparently they are too dangerous." Sabrina said the last part rather mockingly. "Hagrid agrees with me that they would make the lesson a lot more interesting." She finished her cup of tea. "Thanks Hagrid, I'll come see you soon ok?"

"Come 'ere whenever yeh want, yeh know I love having yeh." James and Sirius handed back the towels "thanks again." And they all headed out.

"Bye Hagrid!" they chorused waving to him.

"Don' be strangers now." They walked back to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Sabs, why didn't you just do a drying spell on us?"

"Pfft just because you are both masters of everything doesn't mean I am too. You seem to have forgotten about my severe lack of talent in charms. That is Lily loves subject of choice."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sirius was thinking about the 'Jerking the Gherkin' still written on his forehead, though at the moment it was covered up with a glamour charm. James was grinning; just thinking about Lily made him happy, especially thinking about how her eyes flashed when she was angry. That was pretty much why he played so many pranks on her like turning her hair different colours. He understood why she wouldn't go out with him before because he was always doing stupid things to show off for her, he realised that now and after what Sirius did to Snape they stopped bullying him, otherwise Sirius would be expelled and luckily the little stunt this morning didn't count.

So review if you want me to update sooner or if you haven't been mutilated by the evil stoby pole or themad cow (my teacher lol).


	10. Incredible, Chapter 10!

Hi people I apologize for the short chapter but it's the best I could do while still having a life and reading 5 times more than I should :)

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. DON'T SUE!

I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and also those people who have added my story to their favourites or have it on alert, they make me feel loved and happy. A happy author writes more. katara129 I hope I answered your question without actually answering it, lol I couldn't because of the chapter rating.

On with the show

"_Yeah, no kidding." Sirius was thinking about the 'Jerking the Gherkin' still written on his forehead, though at the moment it was covered up with a glamour charm. James was grinning; just thinking about Lily made him happy, especially thinking about how her eyes flashed when she was angry. That was pretty much why he played so many pranks on her like turning her hair different colours. He understood why she wouldn't go out with him before because he was always doing stupid things to show off for her, he realised that now and after what Sirius did to Snape they stopped bullying him, otherwise Sirius would be expelled and luckily the little stunt this morning didn't count. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They spent that evening preparing, or at least the boys did minus Remus who was in the hospital wing waiting to go to the shrieking shack. Lily was doing homework and Sabrina was tearing out her hair from boredom. She was getting close to her breaking point, everyone could see it but they were waiting for her to snap.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Somebody do SOMETHING!" and there she went. "come on guys something, ANYTHING!"

"Why don't you do your homework?" Lily suggested smirking "I'm sure that'd be fun."

"LILY! You're not helping! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why don't you…umm…yeah I got nothing"

"Then why bother saying ANYTHING?"

"Note to self, stay away from cranky Sabs…" Sirius muttered to himself.

"What was that Sirius? Did you say something? SPEAK UP!"

"Why don't we play wizard's chess?"

"I'm trying to STOP being bored!"

"But you love wizard's chess."

"Not today!"

"Just ignore her, she'll come up with something in a few seconds." Lily mumbled to James "5…4…3…2…1"

"I've got it! Air guitar contest!"

James looked at Lily with wonder "very impressive, how did you know?"

"I know Sabrina well I know she's so unpredictable its predictable, and yes I am fully aware that its a contradiction."

While Lily and the others were discussing this Sabrina was going around the room gathering up willing and not so willing participants. She then lined them all up and made a little stage.

"Sirius, Lily and James you're judges." She sat them down at a table facing the 'stage' and gave them scorecards. She then turned to the participants "ok you get to choose weather you want music or not, extra points for the most creative moves, style and how much you get into it. Prize is Honeydukes chocolate and yes costumes are permitted." "looks like I need to make an emergency trip to Hogsmeade before Thursday…" she whispered to Lily. She pointed to a random person in line "you first. Name and song if you choose to use one, which I suggest you do and I will not be judge because I am competing." (please note everyone that these songs may or may not have been around then, they were roundabout the time or just good songs. I really don't care at this point in time. They were around because I said so!)

The third year she had pointed to, to go first announced his name "John Smith (no it is obviously not the same John) and I'll be doing Steppenwolf Born to be Wild."

"Ooooo good choice." Sabrina murmured to the girl next to her.

With that he started to do his act with the music blearing in the background he just did the guitar solo. He did well and his score out of 30 was 22, two 8's and a 6.

Next up was a girl who did We Will Rock You by Queen also went really well and scored a total of 26 because she sung in addition to the great air guitaring (which is now officially a word).

Then it was Sabrina's turn she took a few minutes to point her want around the stage and murmured some things to herself then she began "Sabrina Destiny and I will be doing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen." And she did her best Freddie Mercury singing as well as playing the guitar. Sirius was just laughing at the sheer outrageousness of it all, her long curly was currently allowing her to do some most excellent head banging, like anyone else had a shot, she was the only one who actually got into it. James was giving amused smile number 3 and Lily was giving applause. What really cinched the deal though was the lighting effects and backup singers that consisted of two portraits that were hanging in the common room. When she finished fireworks came out if the side of the stage. A perfect 30 was the score (well really)and even the other competitors started clapping. There were other competitors, but the only ones worth talking about was someone doing a Rolling Stone hit and another doing Paradise City by Guns N Roses and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. But the vote was still unanimous. "Sabrina wins!"

"I'd like to thank the academy…" Sabrina said while wiping away a fake tear. (Damn the time frame!)

"Yeah well we gotta go. Bye!"

"What's the rush?"

"Remus is waiting for us."

"Bye!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo everyone who reviews I will love forever and ever. Also I read the stories of everyone who reviews. Please review if your not in a weird unconscious state or if a bunch of angry goblins haven't stolen your underwear.


	11. Finally miraculous chapter 11!

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. If I owned Harry Potter do you think Hermione would like RON!

Sorry about the long wait but I have finished school for this year so I'll be updating more quickly especially if I get heaps of reviews (nudge nudge wink wink).

oh and did i reply to everyones reviews? i really can't be sure...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'd like to thank the academy…" Sabrina said while wiping away a fake tear. (Damn the time frame!)_

"_Yeah well we gotta go. Bye!"_

"_What's the rush?"_

"_Remus is waiting for us."_

"_Bye!"_

So Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs spent the night doing what they did best, making mischief! Meanwhile the girls were holding more competitions in the common room like the singing competition to stop themselves worrying, Lily dragged Sabrina up to bed when she started yawning knowing if she left her she would fall asleep on the couch again if she left her out there. Lily fell into a fitful sleep (she's such a worrywart). The next morning Remus went into the hospital wing and the others went to bed.

James woke up at one that afternoon, he had Quidditch training and being the loving and adoring captain he was he encouraged and joined in on all the drills even though he had a few wounds from the night before that had yet to heal. He set the snitch free again and again. His team worked together flawlessly. "Good job guys, they haven't got a hope."

"Wooo go team go!" he heard from the stands, Sabrina, Sirius, Remus and several others supporting other members of the team were there watching as well as a few first years who idolised him and were there for almost every training. He smiled, "that's all for today, were gonna cream them!"

"Good one boss."

The players went to the lockers except for James who was nice enough to see his friends when he was dirty and smelly in his practice robes.

"Good job man, hit the showers!"

"What, don't you love me anymore?"

"Lets see…no. You smell."

"We'll still be here when you get back."

"Fine then." James went to join the rest of his team and redress his wound (well he couldn't go to the nurse now could he). When he went outside to see his friends, he discoverer they had gone. "Stupid Sirius." He muttered under his breath. He found Remus leaning against a tree. "Where are the others?"

"They thought it'd be fun to play a game of hide and seek."

"They don't have the cloak do they?"

"Nah just the map."

"Damn, this could prove difficult."

"I would say so, oh and it's not just them hiding."

"Wha?"

"They got the other spectators to hide as well, rules are if you don't find them by nightfall they all win and get bragging rights. And they are all outside."

"Then what the hell am I talking to you for TIMES A WASTING!" he ran off to try to find everyone. His first victims were a couple of first years; they had been hiding behind trees (amateurs). He was walking past a couple of shrubs and glanced behind them when he heard giggles. He took a closer look and still found nothing (hehe) as he moved he tripped on something. Next thing he knew he was sitting on a few forth years. "Glamour charms should be considered cheating."

"That wasn't specified in the rules." To this James gave a growl.

"Where are the others?"

"Like we would tell you."

"Tell me" he snarled (oooooo a different side of Jamsie boy) then he smiled (damn, he's still the perfect guy I imagined him to be) "please guys, there are still like 20 people I still need to find." Giving them a pleading smile (number 2) "pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Well there are some third years near Hagrid's but I don't know where the fifth and sixth years are." James looked to the others for confirmation and they nodded.

"Well can you guys please help me look then?"

"No way!" was the unanimous answer.

"How about if I pay you…"

"We're listening."

"Three galleons and another one for each person you catch. You's go after the fifth and sixth years and I'll get the third and seventh, do you know where they are?"

"They are…around."

"Anything more than that?"

"Nope."

"Nup."  
"No idea."

"Liars" they all looked sheepish.

"You have to find THEM yourself."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"None of you will help?"

"YOUR job."

"Fine. See you at sundown, if you find them all I'll give you a bonus." With that James was off to find the third years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Lily was walking around outside, she'd long ago given up on the book she was reading. She had been to the Quidditch pitch and found…nothing. Seriously nobody was there, everyone was playing hide and seek either hiding from James or working for James (all the Gryffindors anyway, who cares about the other houses). She was walking past the lake when Malfoy and Snape (pretend Malfoy goes to school with them although you would assume he is older) appeared out of nowhere (dun dun duuuuun) "what do you want Malfoy?"

"You to fall down and die filthy Mudblood."

"Ah well we cant all get what we want."

"Oh contraire I get whatever I want."

"Really? So THAT explains how come your so spoilt, arrogant, conceited etcetera, etcetera."

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to be that way Mudblood."

"Me? Mudblood? You must be mistaken. The only person I see with dirty blood here would be you due to inbreeding." Upon hearing this Malfoy snarled.

"You will pay for that." He said in low whisper. All of a sudden Lily felt her windpipe close, as her brain started to shut down she thought saw Malfoy flying but that's not possible…is it?

"Lily flower! Wake up!"

"Don't call me that…wait, what's going on?" our always observant Lily love had just noticed she was in James's lap with his arms around her (well of course it was James, seriously was there anyone that didn't pick that?) "What happened to Malfoy?"

"He took a little flying lesson…and now he's unconscious."

"Why?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! NOBODY hurts my Lily flower." his tone was deathly. "Nobody"

"Thank you James." She whispered as they moved closer and closer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha! Runs away from angry mob carrying rusty sporks. Hehe review if you want to know what happens next, you want to kill me or you haven't been eaten by the bogeyman, you know any reason will do.

i love you all

Princess of Clubs


	12. Dun dun DUUUN! Chapter 12

Oh yes I'm J.K Rowling. I am a multi millionaire. I am the genius who created Harry Potter….I wish. I own nothing. DON'T SUE!

"_Lily flower! Wake up!"_

"_Don't call me that…wait, what's going on?" our always observant Lily love had just noticed she was in James's lap with his arms around her (well of course it was James, seriously was there anyone that didn't pick that?) "What happened to Malfoy?" _

"_He took a little flying lesson…and now he's unconscious."_

"_Why?"_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING! NOBODY hurts my Lily flower." his tone was deathly. "Nobody"_

"_Thank you James." She whispered as they moved closer and closer…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the hell?" James said as he jumped back which was rather difficult since he still had Lily in his lap.

Lily shrieked upon hearing the sudden noise and buried her face in James's chest as she realised what she had almost done. (MWAHAHAHAA I am so mean, like I was gonna let them kiss yet)

"Oh crap, looks like I lost." James was just adding to his disappointment as he noticed the darkening sky. "I wonder who that was, I'd better go see if their ok."

"Their fine." Lily said.

"How do you know?"

"It was Sabrina."

"How do you know these things?" at this Lily just grinned charmingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know this has to be your WORST idea ever Sirius."

"No it's not because it was YOUR idea."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was you said 'let's play hide and seek to show James how much we love and adore him.'"

"Pfft, I said no such thing."

"Yes you did."

"Fine, whatever. But still YOU were stupid enough to listen to me in the first place."

"True, but don't worry, I'll make sure I never listen to you again."

"Thank you….wait! That's not a good thing!"

Sirius just smirked.

"What happened to Jamsie boy anyway? It's been days!"

"Years!"

"Decades!"

"Centuries!"

"Millennia!"

"You sure that's the plural of millennium?"

"Ya, what else would it be?"

"Millenniums?"

"But that doesn't sound right."

"Hmmm yeah your right."

"I love it when you say that."

"Prat."

"You know you love me."

"You better stop there Sirius, you'll be getting as big a head as James soon." _Dammit even if it is true. _Sirius just let out his doglike bark of laughter. "Actually I take that back, your ego is waaaaaaaaaay bigger than Jamsie boy's."

"Ouch, that almost hurt."

"Riiight, hey we win! Or close enough there's only about 23 minutes of sunlight left!"

"Sabs, how the hell do you figure these things out?"

"Its easy just look at the position of the sun, the weather and take into account the sunset speed of the last few nights, actually weeks is more accurate…"

"Please stop talking now."

"What? Don't you like listening to me talk?" Sabrina said in a hurt voice.

"No, I just meant, oh crap." Sirius started stammering.

"Hehe you know your cute when your flustered." Sabrina clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said. Sirius smirked when he realised what she said.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Of course you are Snuffles!" covered up Sabrina.

"Snuffles! What kind of lame name is that!" (Hahahaha)

"Well your really just a cute little puppy dog, admit it!"

"I shall do no such thing, Snuffles is demeaning!"

"Suck it up Snuffles!" at this Sirius shoved her lightly. Sabrina being Sabrina promptly fell out of the tree. He saw her shaking at the bottom of the tree.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Sirius was freaking out, what if he really hurt her! He scampered down the tree. "Do I need to take you to the hospital wing? Are you ok? WILL YOU LIVE!" it was only then he realised Sabrina was shaking from laughter. "So are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she wheezed out between breaths. "Snuffles!" and with that she started to laugh again.

"It's really not that funny."

"Sure it is! Snuffles!" all of a sudden she stopped laughing "ok, over it. Let's go back up the tree!" and she climbed the tree like a monkey (not very magical I know) "come on Sirius!"

"Coming, coming." And he joined Sabrina back on their branch. It was starting to get dark and she was getting goosebumps so he put his arm around her (all say awwwwwww) she leaned on him.

"Cheers man. Ok we sooo win here and I feel like screaming. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sirius clutched at his ears. "Wow thank you soooooo much for permanently destroying my hearing."

"your welcome, screaming is fun!"

"I'll take your word for it. Do you think James will come now? Did he realise it was you?"

"No and no. wait yes and yes. I mean no and yes." She hesitated "Actually scrap that, yes and no, James has a hero complex, like you although you only show it on occasions."

"Hero complex?"

"Hero complex, you feel the need to rescue everyone. Especially the damsel in distress."

"Yeah because I just suit Prince Charming soooo well."

_Tall, dark and handsome mmmmmm I LOVE Prince Charming. _"I know, I know." Sabrina sighed. Sirius put his arm back around her as she leaned in they watched the sunset from their perch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James couldn't believe it, Lily had almost kissed him! That had been his dream for the past however many years! (Give me a break people)

"You're just jealous."

James was taken aback "of what?"

"The fact that I know everything."

"Riiight, now who's got the big head!"

"That would still be you."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Fine, you're not as bad as you were, and I'm glad you have a hero complex."

"Yeah blame that on my dad."

"Well I am thankful for it. I just don't understand what those…jerks (must not swear, must stay with rating. Must not swear…) have against muggleborns." Lily was starting to get mad again.

He couldn't help it! Her emerald eyes were flashing again! He felt the overwhelming desire to kiss her and paying no heed to the consequences that could follow that desire he went with it and pecked her on the lips.

Lily was thinking about how people could be so prejudice when she felt James kiss her. His lips were so right! He made a move to pull away which Lily was strongly protesting against. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The only coherent thought going through James's head _she tastes like strawberries_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people. What do you think? I know its moving quickly. Well 12 chapters isn't quickly but the time frame is. I expect at least a few squealing reviews. Review if you want me to continue with the story or if you haven't been attacked by the Christmas tree, yes they are evil, they plot with the bananas.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS if I don't update before then.

I love you all.

Sally


	13. The long awaited Chapter 13

_Lily was thinking about how people could be so prejudice when she felt James kiss her. His lips were so right! He made a move to pull away which Lily was strongly protesting against. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. _

_The only coherent thought going through James's head she tastes like strawberries._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lily pulled away she looked at James who still had his eyes closed and was wearing smile number 1, the one that had him looking like he was in heaven. She kissed him on the cheek then ran away (well that's brave…). All Jamsie boy knew was that Lily…well Lily was Lily who just happened to be an angel. All of a sudden he felt her move his arms from around her, felt a soft kiss on his cheek and found himself suddenly cold as his heat source left him in favour of running away from the mess she created.

Of course James had no idea why she was running away because he was in what was affectionately known to the Marauders and Sabrina as 'Lily Land' where he was oblivious to pretty much EVERYTHING that went on around him. After a few minutes of pure bliss as he realised Lily had in fact kissed him he realised she had also disappeared. She kissed him on the cheek before she left so that must mean she really liked him….right? She hadn't just got caught up in the moment and ran away because she realised what a horrible mistake she had made. She meant to kiss him…. She just had to do something, that's why she left. Not to cry because she had just made a friend think she was more than interested. Ahem, _she does like me…..doesn't she?_ (Awww a poor confused James….he's so cute!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily had gone to think in her secret spot about what she had done. I could give you an insight to what she is thinking but I'm not going too. (Pokes tongue out)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Remus!"

"What's up Moony?"

"So it looks like you win."

"Yeah, so what have you been doing?"

"Reading. Oh and Prongs thinks you have the map."

"But that would be CHEATING."

At this Sabrina just raised an eyebrow at Sirius

"Since when have you been against cheating? If I recall correctly you were strongly advocating it."

"When have I ever shown any support if cheating?"

"Sorry my mistake, I mean teaching the first years how to pull pranks properly (eg. Without getting caught) and giving them 'hints' on how to deceive teachers couldn't possibly come under the heading of cheating. "

"Right, they are more under the subtitle of…fraud."

"Oh yes because that's just soooo different, however could I have gotten them mixed up."

"Because you're just not as smart as me." And as per usual Remus was just walking behind listening to their bickering.

**A/N (Pfft like I bother to write that at any other point of time) is it just me or does Remus seem really boring in this story? I think I'll make him do something stupid….or anything really because other than his furry little problem he seems to be dull. Yes he's deep and perceptive but really he should be like a seer and prophesise. Ok I PROMISE I'll make Remus something, maybe. **

"Really? Well how many muscles do average garden caterpillars have in their heads?"

"Umm 9?

"Actually its closer too….248."

"So? Who cares?"

"ME!"

"Big whoop."

"Whoop, whoop!" Sabrina ran in circles cheering.

"You know we should really look into mental help for that one." Sirius whispered to Remus.

"I heard that!"

"Since you're listening anyway does mental illness run in your family?"

"Well I inherited magic from mum's side and insanity from my father's."

"So you were stuffed either way."

"Yeah pretty much, meh what ya gonna do."

"So all you family is insane?"

"NO! Just grandpa and Uncle Phillip. I said it was passed down through dad's family, not EVERYONE is insane."

"Still remind me not to attend any family picnics."

"Why not? We all sit and gossip and play cards."

"I suppose that's slightly better than being tortured."

"Just a little bit, what do you do Lupin?"

"Sit and have tea."

You CANNOT be serious."

"Actually we all eat together then go our separate ways, that's pretty much why Jamsie boy has so many visitors over the holidays, both Sirius and I prefer it there and for some unknown reason they like having us there, especially Padfoot. Apparently Mrs Potter likes to mother him." (Wow that was a long Remus line.)

"At least someone bothers" Sirius muttered.

Now Remus at this point in time decided a change of subject is in order. Everyone knew this topic led to a lot of anger, both from Sirius and Sabrina, hers on his behalf.

"I wonder where prongs is, I can't believe his hero complex failed when we needed it." (Oooo good subject choice wolf boy)

"Am I the only one who didn't know about the hero complex!" Sirius said with only a hint of exasperation (just kidding, he was getting rather annoyed).

"You are blinded by your own hero complex." At this Sirius threw up his arms in frustration and stomped off. "Don't worry Snuffles; it's not a bad thing." Sabrina called as she ran after him.

"Snuffles!" even the great and all knowing Remus couldn't figure this one out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was on his way to find his friends (or 'friends') when he came across Malfoy and Snape. As he walked past he heard a whispered voice "choose your side wisely little rat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MWAHAHAHAHA…ha PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! i am taking a poll to determine weather I should continue. if you want me to keep going say 'splork' or if you think it sucks and you want me to stop just write 'this sucks please stop'

Is Moony4Moony or lunakmerry still reading? Mel you rock!

I love you all (thank you jack for keeping me going) Spiderlily you RULE!

Sally aka. Princess of Clubs


	14. The even longer awaited chapter 14!

SABRINA IS MINE! Steal her and die!

Yeah other than that I own nothing, as much as I would love to be J.K Rowling and have more than $1.60 in my wallet.

SORRY! I am using year 12 as an excuse but I promise from now on I will make time to update again I am so sorry! I do love you all, especially those who review. You want me to update? Get my email or visit my space and harass me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Snuffles!" even the great and all knowing Remus couldn't figure this one out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Peter was on his way to find his friends (or 'friends') when he came across Malfoy and Snape. As he walked past he heard a whispered voice "choose your side wisely little rat."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PADFOOT! Where are you!" James was franticly searching for his best man. Ha-ha yeah right he was franticly searching for his best FRIEND. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"You rang?" said dear snuffles appearing out of nowhere. No he wasn't using the invisibility cloak he just had a talent for sneaking, maybe he should have been in Slytherin after all.

"She's gone!"

"She?"

"LILY FLOWER! She ran away."

"From you?"

"Yes."

"Since when is that a big deal?"

"Since I kissed her." Was James's reply as he drifted back to 'Lily land'.

"Oooooo….this could be bad." James snapped back to attention.

"Yes. Bad. Very bad."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" (As you can see James was being rather calm and laid back about all this)

"Why don't you go find her?"

"You have the map."

"Umm no I don't."

"Accio map!" James yelled. He then dived as professor Binns world map flew straight at his head. His language that followed would have made a sailor blush, therefore not really suitable to post in a story rated…whatever this is rated, I don't quite the weird American system.

"Chill mate."

"Besides the fact that I WILL NOT 'CHILL' you are sounding more like blabs every day."

"Whatever ACCIO marauders map!" the map came flying into his hand. "She's in the astronomy tower."

"Surprise, surprise." Sirius muttered to himself. Perhaps James was supposed to hear it but he'd already run off to find his Lily flower.

"Oh he is so gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey wolf boy!"

"SHHH someone might hear you."

"You always say that."

"It's ALWAYS true."

"And the amount of people who have come up to you saying 'Remus are you a werewolf?' is….what's the latest count again? Oh wait NONE"

"But someone might hear you."

"Nobody believes a word I say anyway."

"There is a first time for everything."

"No kidding! I remember the first time I saw a pig fly, man that was awesome, that's why I got Bella."

"Where'd you get her anyway?"

"A friend of a friend, flying pigs are not that easy to come by. Well not one with proper wings anyway. She is so much cooler than you're so called 'owl'."

"Hey! Pepper is very nice thank you."

"Yeah 'nice' nice isn't ridiculously cool like an actual flying pig."

"I'm sure we've done this before."

"We have, its just arguing is just so much fun!"

"Riiight where's lover boy?"

"Who? What ARE you talking about? The only love I know about is my desperate love of chocolate and pie."

"Sirius." Was Remus's reply as he rolled his eyes. _Could she BE any more exasperating!_

"Yes, yes I could."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes I could b more exasperating."

"But- wait- how could you…?"

"Two words HA HA."

"I give up." And with that he walked away.

"Match point." Sabrina said while licking a finger and adding to her tally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"that can't be good for you."

Lily spun around "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"talk."

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"You are my Lily flower."

"Don't call me that" Lily said resignedly.

"You are my Lily flower; you are beautiful, brilliant and fiery. You chew on your quills when thinking, chocolate mousse is your favourite dessert."

"James-"

"You're a muggleborn and you work to get the highest mark to prove that people with non magic parents can do just as well."

"James-"

"Do I have to quote poetry to you? It is too good for me to have written it but it still works well"

"James-"

"The modest rose puts forth a thorn, the humble sheep a threatening horn. While the lily white shall in love delight, nor a thorn or threat stain her beauty bright."

Lily locked eyes with James and he saw the tears in her eyes "I can't do this." She whispered. (oh my dear Lord I am making myself sick remind me not to write this namby pamby rubbish in future.)

"Yes you can." As he kissed her. (well isn't that nice, never listening to Ray Charles and Frank while writing again.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mine."

"MINE."

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"I made it!"

"I called it!"

"Be quiet, some of us are trying to study!"

Sirius and Sabrina looked at him then each other "Study? What is this study you speak of?"

"Go away! Nobody wants you in this room."

"Why do you always spoil our fun Remus?"

"Because someone has too."

"But whyyyyyyy" was the whiney reply. "Sirius won't give me the map."

"It's my map!"

"But I called it! I wanna see what they're doing!"

"So do I!"

"Dorms?"

"Oh yeah, where else can you spy from?"

"Well-"

"Shut up! Rhetorical question. Lets go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review or live in fear of a plastic container gone bad (makes threatening face)

BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY 100th REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU!

Still love you all

Sally aka. Princess of Clubs


	15. AYA! W00 it's chapter 15!

I OWN NOTHING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seriously guys I had this chapter ready to update over a week ago, you're gonna need to review or email me if you want to get chapters.

**Can anyone think of a better summary? I really don't like the one I have. Please? I'll give you a cookie and extra updates….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It's my map!"_

"_But I called it! I wanna see what they're doing!"_

"_So do I!"_

"_Dorms?"_

"_Oh yeah, where else can you spy from?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Shut up! Rhetorical question. Lets go!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satisfied that Lily wasn't going to run away from James again Sabrina lent back on Sirius's bed. "Comfortable there?" Sirius asked leaning back on one of the corner posts.

"Of course, would I be here otherwise."

"Yeah, you are pretty lazy, I'd bet that even if you had a nail poking into your back you'd just lay there anyway."

"….Shut up."

"Plan on moving anytime soon?"

"Nope, your bed smells good."

"Shove love." Was Sirius's reply as he lightly pushed her over so he had room. "This seems familiar."

"That's because we had this discussion last week and the week before and the week before and the week before-"

"Shut up, so how are we going to take advantage of the situation between Lils and Jamesie boy?"

"Bring up what happened whenever possible, or just insinuate, Lily HATES that."

"And James…James will be on cloud nine, no aggravating him."

"Bugger, Oh well, one out of two isn't that bad really."

Sirius being the attentive person that he was noticed Sabrina was falling asleep so went to his trunk and got out a shirt and thew it at her. "Here, put this on."

"You look, you're dead."

When Sirius was allowed to turn around again he saw Sabrina in his bed his breathing hitched.

"You know I have heard you bed is comfortable as well."

"But it doesn't smell like you." She mumbled into the blankets. "Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time…" and like clockwork her eyes closed. He continued his story though because from past experience she kept listening and yelled at him for not telling her the ending. He drew the curtains and went downstairs just in time to see Lily look at him like a deer caught in the headlights then running upstairs. James on the other hand was smiling and not saying a word.

"So it's all good?"

James's reply to that was to keep smiling and hop into his bed. Realising that Peter and Remus were probably still awhile away he crept into his bed too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sabrina woke up she had Sirius's arm around her. She crept out in hopes of getting changed in her dorm before everybody else woke up, alas this did not happen as we all know Murphy's laws are uncompromisingly followed. She found 2 of her dorm-mates grooming in front of the mirror. "And where have you been Miss Sabrina Destiny?"

"With a charming Mr Black possibly." The second chimed in.

"I fell asleep in the library."

"And that is why you are wearing Sirius's top?"

"How could you take him away from me!" Gail shrieked. (The first one, I know they don't deserve names but still.)

"Quiet please; do you really want to wake the others?"

"I don't care A-"

"Wow, aren't non verbal spells useful." Sabrina said to Ullanoth (the second one.) as she walked past. Ulla stifled a giggle at Gail's expression. "I'm just going to get ready; you can let her go if you want." Ulla just nodded in reply.

When Sabrina got out the shower she found Lily sitting on the end of her bed hugging a pillow with a slight smile on her face.

"Well there's no point asking you how last night went." Sabrina commented.

"Then don't." Lily replied as she got up to get in the shower.

"I feel snubbed." Sabrina said to no-one in particular as she grabbed her stuff for the day.

As she was going down the stairs she ran into James who was lounging in one of the sofas. He raised an eyebrow in question. "She's upstairs will be down in say…" she looked at her wrist where there would be a watch if she owned one "about 10 minutes."

"Thank you." Was the answer as he laid back to his previous position. "Oh and Sirius just left, if you run you can catch him." Came back to Sabrina over the back of the couch.

"Is wolf boy with him?"

"Yeah."

"Cheers mate!" Sabrina walked calmly to the portrait then ran to catch up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Piggy back ride!" was all Remus heard when a lump attached itself to his back. He quickly caught the lump that wound its legs round him. "Good catch." The voice said approvingly. (Three guesses who the lump is)

"And what did I do to earn this great honour?"

"You're the only one that can carry me that won't be crushed upon holding me."

At this Sirius snorted. "Shut it snuffles." An order came from Remus's back."

"Onwards and outwards!"

"How Lily this morning?"

"Happy as a clam!"

"But how happy is a clam?"

"Embarrassed happy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Do you speak clam?"

"Yes I am quite fluent."

"Then how do you say I lik-"

"Guys quiet! I cannot handle that this early in the morning."

"Why do you always spoil our fun Remus?" was a question for the ages currently being spoken by Sabrina and Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review if you want the end of the chapter MWAHAHAHAHA…..HA


End file.
